Precious Moments
by theblackbrumby
Summary: Damon and Elena are finally married, the tension is gone and now they're both happy. This is one of those Precious Moments that you wish will last forever. /-Damon/Elena-/-Oneshot-/


There are moments in time when you wish time would stand still, so you can imprint it in your brain while other times you just want a photo so it will last longer. There are those precious moments that bring people together, that bind a relationship or friendship and sets them in stone for eternity. There are the moments that parents have with their children, picture perfect moments.

Those special, precious moments.

Elena curled up in her silken sheets, she could distantly hear the cry of her child through the waves of darkened sleep. The wind came in through the opened bedroom window, the curtains danced in the evening breeze. She wondered if it was actually a dream and succumbed to the call of rest, of peace. She felt a weight beside her shift, something brushed against her subconscious and left. Curling deeper into her abyss, something started to bug her and slowly awakened.

Her child needed her.

She was new to motherhood, being a mother to newly born twins. One boy and one little girl, the boy being older by five minutes. They had been home for about 3 weeks, people often came and went wishing them congratulations and giving them much needed advice. It was the nights she dreaded, waking up at different intervals because they didn't sleep or eat at the same time. Elena breathed in deeply before forcing one eye open to look at the clock on the night stand.

2:30am.

Grumbling and rubbing her eyes to be rid of sleep, she sat up and stretched. Her body ached and begged for more sleep but she forced herself to stand. She tugged on the dressing gown at the end of the bed and pulled on her ugg boots before quietly padding out of the room. She went to the kitchen to find the light on and the kettle was warm, shaking her head she grabbed a baby bottle and measured the formula into it. Pouring water and shaking it, she quietly went back to her baby's bedroom, the cries had been silenced. Tilting her head to the side in curiosity, she noticed the soft glow of the lamp was on. She poked her head in to see her husband, Damon, sitting in the rocking chair holding his son. She was sure he had heard her, his vampire hearing picking up every movement but he showed no notion as his eyes were staring lovingly at his child.

Elena leaned against the door jam, a soft smile playing on her lips. She had never seen him this tender, this loving towards a child before let alone his own. He was a strong, masculine type of man who didn't normally let his feelings show. This was due to his past, he'd lost so much and dealt with it in any way he could, kill and drain. She had broken down his barriers, those many years ago and felt privileged as he pronounced his love for her. Looking back on the memories, tears softly clouded her vision as the love she had for the man before her, swelled.

He was her rock, her meaning to be alive. Without him, she couldn't imagine it. He was apart of her like she was apart of him. A few years ago, she'd saved him from himself. She'd saved him from ruining his life and leaving it behind, she stopped him from committing vampire suicide on multiple occasions. He had done the same for her, he was always there when she needed him and did as much as he could.

A small smiled graced Damon's lips as he leant down and pressed his lips lovingly to Dylan James' forehead, the soft sounds of his son's suckling broke the soft silence. As a nickname for the two babies, he called them squeak and squeaker. Ashley Josephine, their daughter was sleeping in the other bassinet next to the rocking chair. Smirking slightly, Elena left quietly and quickly ducked back to their shared bedroom. She walked to her dresser and opened one of the draws, pulling out her digital camera she quickly went back to the babies' room. She turned off the flash and peered in once more, the look of contentment and belonging was still on his handsome face. Raising the camera, she snapped a few photos and smiled even more as her husband kissed his son's forehead once more.

This was a precious moment.

Suddenly, Damon looked up and caught his beloved wife taking a photo. He smiled and she turned on the flash, picture perfect. His smile always lit up the room, his smile still let the butterflies free in her stomach even after all these years. His eyes were dancing with happiness as Elena walked towards him, her son looking up at her. She cooed softly and kissed his forehead before placing a gentle kiss on her husband's lips.

After all these years, they were finally one. They had a family, they had a wonderful home and two perfect children. Ashley's cries broke out in the silence, breaking the trance the man and wife had.

Well, they were perfect when they were asleep.

* * *

**This is just a one-shot I thought of a little while ago, I thought it was totally adoreable. My friend posed the question..."If Damon could have kids, who would he have kids with and would it be one kid or two..." This is the result and I hope you like it, it's more a drabble than anything. I don't know if you'd call it an A/U but Elena is still human... _obviously_... and Damon is a sexy Vampire..._still_...**


End file.
